1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inspection instrument, and more particularly, to an inspection device for detecting a location of a target object within a component being inspected.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Inspection devices are known and used in many different applications. Inspection devices are used, for example, to inspect a volume and to detect/identify target objects within the volume. The volume can include, for example, a bound environment (e.g., pipes, tubes, turbines and their components, etc.) or an open environment (e.g., channel with at least one open side, etc.). The target objects within the volume may include corrosion, voids, inclusions, etc. on an interior surface (e.g., inner wall, etc.) of the volume. To accurately detect a position of the target object, the inspection devices uses a camera to observe the interior of the volume. The camera may be incorporated as part of a robotic crawler that is movable, though in further examples, the camera may include a movable probe tip. In general, the camera will move (e.g., translate, pan tilt, etc.) within the volume.
It is difficult to determine the precise location of the target object within the volume. Further, an orientation of the camera (e.g., pitch, yaw, roll) may not be known, thus making a determination of the target object's location even more difficult. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an inspection device that determines the location of the target object by using the location of one or more reference points located within the volume. Further, it would be beneficial to account for the orientation of the camera (and/or the movable probe tip) during the location of the target object.